1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection compensating roll and method of use thereof, and more particularly, to a deflection compensation roll with a carrier that is held nonrotatably in outer bearings and passes through a rotatable roll shell and supports the latter by interposed hydrostatic support devices.
2. Description of Background Information
German Patent No. DE 25 10 410 C3 discloses a deflection compensating roll having a control apparatus that acts on pressure control valves in the feed lines to the hydrostatic support devices and to the piston/cylinder units. When the line load is changed by hydrostatic support elements, the bearing forces in the outer bearings must also be readjusted using the hydraulic piston/cylinder units. The readjustment is minor, normally ranging between approximately 0-10% of the applied line load. The unavoidable friction between piston and cylinder results either in an imprecise pressure setting of the outer bearings, or the pressure can only be precisely set with great effort.
German Patent No. DE 39 09 911 C1 discloses a measurement device for ascertaining the bearing stress on an inner bearing between the roll shell and the carrier of a deflection compensating roll. Pressure fluid pockets are provided on opposite sides of the bearing axis on at least one bearing surface. These pressure fluid pockets are supplied through a restrictor with pressurized fluid which passes through the gap formed between the bearing surfaces to an outlet. The pressures of these pockets are considered "sensor measurement values."